The Other Boy Who Flies
by mistynightwish
Summary: Sequel to Bad Romance. What if Alice reunites with the other boy that flies?
1. Chapter 1

Granny stood above me, clanking her huge pots and pans.

"UP AND AT THEM GIRLS! TRAINING TIME!" she shouted. Daphne muttered something before I shook her awake. Granny told us to dress warmly and walked out, heading toward Mirror's room. We groaned, pulling ourselves from the confines of our warm bed. Alice walked by, her hair already done and in sweats and a tshirt, looking perfect as always.

"How're you dressing today?" she asked, sticking her head in our room.

"Warm. Very warmly." Daphne replied throwing out pairs of the warmest pieces of clothing we owned. Alice laughed and shook her head. Just then, the bell rang and Alice turned to us, her ever present grin shining.

"Good luck!" she sprinted toward the door.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to run from bombs set up." I growled. There was talking downstairs and the door shut close. Alice walked by, opening an envelope and reading it. I heard her banging on Puck's door, demanding him to get out for training.

[Puck came back a few hours later after realizing the responsibility a king holds. A king cannot just sit there demanding for food every ten minutes!]

He shouted something back and Alice walked back to her bedroom, muttering cuss words and closed the door shut. Puck then threw his door open and shouted,

"I BET YOU'RE HAVING PHONE SEX WITH MY BROTHER AREN'T YOU?" He stood there bravely as Alice walked out, her eyebrows raised.

"You better get ready for the training with Daphne and Sabrina; we've got a trial to go to after the meeting's finished."

"Wait, what? Trial for what?" I poked my head out, looking curiously at Alice.

"Don't you want to make sure the person you killer is punished?" she asked, helping Daphne button her multiple layers of jackets. Alice giggled when Daphne waddled away, "Daphne, make sure you don't-"

THUD.

"Trip."

After escape training and showing Puck us girls CAN rule, we stumbled downstairs to the little party and saw Alice, sitting in the kitchen her phone out texting. I slipped into the seat next to her and watched her fingers fly all over the keyboard thingy on her phone, typing words out every second.

"Who're you texting?" I asked straining to see the words she was punching out.

"Roy. I do miss him." She sighed, closing her phone and grabbing her water bottle. Alice took a long drink and looked at me. Her grin crept up her face.

"So, how's it with you and Pu-"before she could finish her sentence, Daphne raced in and sat on the seat across from me. She crossed her legs and looked at Alice, as if to say: _Let me finish._

My sister smiled pleasantly, but gave me a serious look. I snorted, but sat up taller.

"SO, my dear sister. How IS it with you and PUCK?" she asked over dramatically. Alice gave me a smile full of sympathy and gracefully leaped out of her chair and into the meeting. I gave Daphne a glare, which she completely ignored, giving me a serious looks.

"We are all fully aware that you and Puck are in love." I snorted as Snow White glided in, beautiful as always and took some crackers for a snack.

"Hello girls." She muttered her mind somewhere else. We waved back and as soon as the princess exited, I stood up, "We should go help in the meeting too. Anyway, it's our parents they're trying to save."

Daphne frowned and stood up, walking with me to the living room, where an assortment of characters from different fairy tales lounged, talking and giving suggestions. Alice was sitting on the third step of the stairs, still texting. Glinda the Good Witch furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Alice.

"Ms. Caillait is off in wonderland. She needs to get her mind back to reality." She floated off as Alice snapped her phone shut.

"It's almost time for you and Puck to go the trial."

"How are we going to get there?" Alice grabbed her keys and nodded toward her car. "You'll see."

Puck bounded down the stairs and gave a shout of joy as he ran into the backseat of Alice's Ferrari.

We followed him and relaxed in the nice, soft backseat as Alice waved goodbye.

"Your grandmother is quite busy. Let's hurry up and get back to help her." she started the engine and we drove into downtown.

"How are we going to get there?" Daphne asked impatiently.

"Never underestimate the powers of Daughter Time." Alice muttered and stopped by a sign at the edge of town, right by the barrier.

"Figures out, there's a way underground. Remember how the short guy was trying to dig his way out of Ferryport Landing? Well one path wasn't destroyed. I explored it a bit. Takes about ten minutes to there."

"Your car?" I asked, pointing to the dark blue vehicle.  
"I'm exactly not an Everafter. Sabrina, lead the way in. I'll go in the other end." Sabrina led Puck and Daphne through the tunnel. It was dark, small and moist. It wasn't a very long distance- Sabrina could hear the hum of Alice's car at the other end.

"How much father?" Daphne whispered.

"Marshmallow is scared?" Puck taunted, laughing and pushing her forward. Alice's shadow poked out from ahead. "Mind hurrying up?"

"We all know you're excited to see my brother." Puck muttered, staggering over a root and stumbling into the daylight. They clambered into the car and Alice took off.

"What time is the trial?" Daphne asked, clutching Sabrina's arm.

"Two thirty."

"What time is it now?"

"Two twenty five."

"Oh."

Alice pressed the pedal and the engine screamed as she swerved into a different street. Suddenly, she stomped on the pedal, gritting her teeth. Her chest heaved up and down.

"Alice, are you okay?" Sabrina climbed into the front seat.

"No. It's been only a month since we last saw each other and I'm freaked out. What if he found someone else?"

"Then we'll kick his ass." Alice turned, ready to say thank you to Sabrina, put stopped when she saw the words leave Puck's mouth.

"Seriously?"

Puck nodded, "He may be my brother, but you're my friend. You risked yourself to help me. So, as much as I do hate you, I guess I owe something to you."

The car was silent. "Uh, thanks Puck. Thanks a lot."

"Alice, it's two twenty eight."

"I know." Her hands gripped the wheel. "This isn't working. Okay, hold on tight."

"What do you mean?"

"Just grab onto something."

Daphne threw herself on top of Sabrina, causing Puck to snort. "I'm fine."

And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Well not really. It was rather gray instead of black with a lot of wind. Sabrina fell on her seat with a grunt, Daphne and Puck in pursuit. Alice grabbed her bag, urging everyone out of the car.

Two twenty nine.

Puck frowned at the bust streets of Manhattan. "Where is my royal court when I need them?" He scowled, hurrying up the marble stairs into the court house. Daphne panted as she raced along with Alice up to a familiar face.

"Hey Bobby. Sorry we're late." Sabrina said, pulling in deep breaths. The fairy god father gave them a confused look.

"Alice, are you sure you're daughter time?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's two twenty five."

Alice frowned. "No. My phone says it's two thirty three. Seriously Bobby. We've got to get to the trial."

Screwball folded his arms. "It's two twenty five now."

"I'm daughter time! Why would my clock be wrong?"

Someone coughed and every head turned to Puck. "Yeah. I thought it would be funny to turn your clock a few minutes ahead."

Alice gave him a rude hand gesture, threatening to throw him into a pit full of chimaeras.

"Threatening the king Alice?" a voice called from the side. Puck's brother, Mustardseed [or Roy] smiled at the Grimms.

"Just in time. Hey Sabrina, marshmallow." He hugged the younger girls, kissing Alice on the forehead. Bobby bowed, opening the door to let them pass.

"Remember to change your clock Ms. Caillait." He called, laughing with Puck. Alice scowled at the Trickster King. Titania nodded in acknowledgement at the group as they sat behind her. Puck and Mustardseed joined her. A few minutes later, the doors opened and Mustardseed's men came in, watching carefully over a girl with lank, almost white blonde hair. Her skin was clammy and dirty. The judge, Scrooge slammed a wooden hammer onto his table.

"Order! I call Moth to court, deciding if she should be sentenced to death or not."

The chatter died down and the trail began.

Sabrina dozed off until Alice nudged her, nodding toward Moth.

"Did you or did you not try to kill the human Sabrina Grimm."

Moth gave her a scathing look before ruefully nodding her head.

"Did you or did you not kill King Oberon."

"He deserved it." Moth's voice creaked, echoing through the quite courtroom.

"Did you?"

She glared at Scrooge. "I did."

"Did you injure Alice Caillait and Mustardseed?"

"Yes." Scrooge looked at the jury.

"Has the jury reached a conclusion?" The judge asked. A young man about Alice's age stood, holding a piece of parchment. He had a head of shaggy scarlet hair and eyes like green emeralds. Sabrina felt her heart race.

"The jury has agreed that Moth is guilty and should be sentenced to death." Several people cheered.

"Well, this case is done. I hope this community will have more justice now." Scrooge finalized bowing and waving to the Grimms. People glanced over and grinned.

"The children of Veronica Grimm!" Everafters began to race towards the girls, wringing their hands and telling them stories of their mother. Alice moved out of the way against the wall where Roy joined her. Sabrina saw the young man walking closer and she ran her hands through her hair. _I should've let Alice do my hair today… _But instead the boy walked out. Disappointment filled her and she tried to push away the Everafters to reach Alice.

"Hey Alice, can we leave to go around New York?" Alice glanced at Mustardseed.

"Why not?"

After a moment of pulling Daphne away from the Everafters, they walked out of the court room. Sabrina noticed the young man leaning on the entrance door. As they neared him, he stepped in their way. Sabrina, who was next to Mustardseed felt him tense.

"Hurry up. Don't talk to him." But the red head bounded to the group and bowed to Alice, kissing her hand.

"Hello miss. I haven't seen you in awhile."

Alice's pretty eyes were wide.

"Peter?"

**I've never been or read or seen a trial in court, so, expect the worst!**

**lovelovelove,**

**MNW**


End file.
